A Black Rapunzel
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ever since the torture of the Longbottoms Bellatrix Lestrange has sat in Azkaban like her own little version of a dark Rapunzel hoping for her Dark Lord to rescue her from her tower prison.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by the April Auction, and Game Developement - Franchises assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for Fairytale Rapunzel prompt for the April Auction. For Game Developement - Franchises I wrote for Grand Theft Auto's task of Write about a criminal. Warning for mentions of insanity and canon torture of the Longbottoms. I hope you all enjoy A Black Rapunzel. **

Bellatrix Black didn't fight when they took her to her high tower of Azkaban. She was quite proud of what she'd done you see. In here mind she didn't really do anything wrong at all. Her Dark Lord had asked her to do something and she had complied willingly. She can still hear the screams of the Longbottoms as she and her fellow Death Eaters tortured them.

_"How do you plead?" _she can hear the judge asking her as thought it had been yesterday that her trail had happened. Like she'd been sentenced yesterday and not fifteen years ago for her crimes.

_"Guily,"_ she'd crowed happily as thought not talking about actual human beings.

She'd been sentenced to a life sentence in Azakaban for her crime which only made her more proud of her actions. Bellatrix Black would prove to her master that she was a loyal follower. She'd suffer this indignity in silence and when he broke his loyal followers out she'd be one of the first ones that her master would come for.

She's not afraid here in this dark dank place. Not even when the dementors come close to her door. She has enough happiness to keep both the dementors and herself quite content for a while. Or at least she thinks she does in her warped twisted mind that keeps getting more warped and twisted as the days go by. She under the small window that they put just out of viewing range everyday dreaming of when her Lord will come and rescue her from this place.

"You know you should feel more sorry for what you did to the Longbottom," a tiny voice says from the corner of the room. It's so tiny she thinks that the dementors are actually starting to have an effect on her after all.

"Well I don't," she snaps at the voice still looking to see who it's coming from. "You shouldn't be here, whoever you are." She folds her arms across her chest as she takes her place under the window looking upwards to get a glimpse of the sky. Her only view of freedom that she has and all because of who her family is.

"But don't you recognize my voice, Bellatrix," the voice asks her and it does sound familiar.

Bellatrix shakes her knotted dark chestnut locks trying to get the voice out of her head. Boy are these dementors beginning to take their toll on her. She's hearing voices that should never be able to speak again. "You can't be Alice Longbottom," she says shaking her head.

"I'm only here because you brought me here, Bellatrix," dementor induced Alice tells her.

"Why would I bring you here with me?" Bellatrix snorted as though Alice was the last thing she'd ever think about in her hard bought gilded cage. "You were just a means to make the Dark Lord proud of me and one of these days he'll come and break me out of this place."

"Do you really think so?" dementor induced Alice murmured as though soothing the squalling child that had been screaming the night the real Alice Longbottom had been tortured into insanity. "Is that really why you think I'm here, Bellatrix?"

"It's not because I feel sorry for you," she says adamantly to the figment of her imagination. "I don't feel sorry for you. You or Frank. Or that squalling child of yours, whatever his name is."

She stares at the sky that has begun to turn a dark shade of purple as night sets in. They have this same conversation every day after this point and she doesn't know how long before she starts to consider the visitation of Alice Longbottom a friend. She also doesn't know how long she's been locked up in this tower for any more. She was so sure that he'd come for her. To let her out of her prison and tell her she was his most loyal of all Death Eaters.

"What's that?" dementor induced Alice asks to point towards where a bit of the brick in her wall is starting to crumble as though being bombarded by spells from the outside.

"I told you," Bellatrix crowed triumphantly as she pointed towards the crumbling bricks. "I told you he'd come for me. I told you the Dark Lord would set me free from this prison."

As the wall started to crumble away from her into the sea Bellatrix begins to laugh manically as she stands there and waits for her ride of this Merlin forsaken island. She's been her long enough and she has more havoc to reek.

**I hope you all enjoyed A Black Rapunzel. **


End file.
